Say Cheese!
by What'dYouExpect
Summary: Mabel convinces Grunkle Stan to take her, Dipper and Soos to her favorite place. However, she soon regrets doing that as an unfortunate event takes place and alters everyone's lives. Is there an evil force behind it? (Of course there is!) Can they leave before it's too late? (One-Shot!)


_**A/N: Apparently Mabel: The Sweater Knitter has been my best story so far. So I decided to try and stay down that path with this one... at least I think I did. Most of this is a blur really... I kid! Read up!**_

* * *

"Please Grunkle Stan? Can we please go?" Mabel was pleading with Stan while holding up a newspaper ad for the local Gravity Falls Chuck E. Cheese.

Dipper interjected while reading the front page of the paper. "I don't understand why you want to go there, that mouse is creepy."

"Dude, I'm with your brother on this one." Soos said as he ate a candy bar. "I feel like that mouse is watching me very closely, and then he's going to get some mouse like revenge on me. Maybe stuff me in a wheel of cheese, ya know?"

Dipper, Mabel and Stan all looked at Soos as he took another bite of chocolate. Stan shook his head and brought his attention towards Mabel. "I'll tell ya what. If you can bring ten more customers in from town, we can go."

Mabel ran outside of the Mystery Shack and saw a big white van that was full of elderly people pull up. An older male rolled down his window as he pulled up next to Mabel. "Do you want some candy little girl?"

Mabel looked confused at the guy. "No thanks?"

The older male laughed. "I was only kidding." The white haired man hooted as he slapped the side of the van. "Could you tell me where the Mystery Shack is?" He asked.

Mabel smiled and saw this as her golden opportunity. "Sure. But only if you tell them that Mabel sent you." She smirked.

"Sure." The old man delightfully responded.

"Well, it's right here!" Mabel said pointing at the shack.

"Wonderful." The old man whistled before parking the van. At least fifteen elderly men and women got out of the van and walked into the Mystery Shack.

* * *

"I honestly didn't think you could do it." Stan said as he counted a wad of cash and went through it with his hand like a deck of cards.

Mabel smiled. "To Chuck E. Cheese!" She shouted as she ran outside to Stan's car like a maniac.

"Whoopie!" Soos and Dipper said sarcastically as they walked like zombies out the door. Stan stuffed the wad of cash in his pocket and walked out of the Mystery Shack behind Soos and Dipper. Stan locked the door and then got in his red El' Diablo.

During the entire car ride of Stan driving to the Chuck E. Cheese, Mabel blabbed on about how she was going to play in the ball pit, win as many tokens as possible and take home the mouse crown.

"Why do you want that stupid crown? It's probably some brain eating helmet." Dipper told her as he looked out the window at the rain that had started to fall outside.

"Pfft. Please Dipper. It's only the most important thing in the whole place. With that crown, you can do anything you want." Mabel said as she gazed out into her imagination.

"Or you can get kicked out when you shove some kid in the ball pit because you're the all mighty ruler." Stan said as he momentarily took his hands off the wheel to move them with his speech. The rain splashed on the windshield of the car and dripped down.

"Dude, we should play a game to see who can get kicked out the fastest." Soos said with a chuckle.

Dipper smiled. "I'm in."

"Me too." Stan said. "The sooner we leave, the better. I don't want to miss my soap op..." Stan paused as he turned to Soos at the passenger seat. He loosened his collar. "Soap operation." Stan stared straight ahead. "Don't judge me." He muttered as the car erupted with laughter.

Grunkle Stan arrived at the Chuck E. Cheese and parked the car. Mabel immediately opened the door, smacking it into the car next to them. "Great job Mabel." Dipper said sarcastically as he walked over to the other car and inspected the large silver line that was now etched into the black paint of the car.

"I'll move the car." Stan said as he hopped back in the driver's seat. "Soos, take them inside."

Soos saluted Stan. "Eye eye captain." Soos lowered his hand and brought the kids to the entrance as Stan parked illegally in a handicap space in front of the Chuck E. Cheese.

Stan walked inside and saw Soos inside paying for the kid's tokens. He walked up to them. "How bad is the damage?" He asked Soos, afraid that this trip would cost him an arm and a leg.

"Fifty Dollars even dude." Soos responded with disappointment in his voice.

Stan winced as he reached into his pocket and pulled out fifty dollars, handing it to the lady at the front desk. "And I thought I robbed people." Stan said very loudly to Soos. The lady simply gave Stan a dirty look and then handed the group their tokens.

"Have fun kids." Stan said grumpily as he went over to the mouse to start chatting with the person inside the costume. He had nothing better to do.

Dipper, Mabel and Soos headed over to the ball pit as Grunkle Stan walked up to the tall mouse and put his arm around its shoulder. "How's it going?" Stan said, not making eye contact with the mouse. Stan felt the mouse costume. He was expecting it to feel like felt, but instead, it was very furry, almost life-like.

The mouse turned to Stan and gave him a daunting look. Stan removed his hand and patted the guy on the back. "Easy there fella." Stan said with a slight chuckle. "Relax a little, maybe we can play a game of hide and squeak!" Stan bellowed out a laugh as the mouse stared at him. The mouse let out a low-pitched squeak. "Do you need some oil there bud? You sound a little squeaky!" Stan laughed again at his corny joke.

A small kid walked into the Chuck E. Cheese, so the mouse left Stan and went to give the kid a hug. However, before leaving, the mouse punched Stan in the stomach. "I'm gonna tell your manager." Stan breathed out before falling to the ground.

Dipper looked around at the ball pit. There were a couple of younger children in the pit along with Dipper, Mabel and Soos. "Why are we in the ball pit Soos?" Dipper asked as Mabel swam in an assortment of colored balls.

Soos popped his head out from a layer of balls next to Dipper, frightening him a little. "I don't know, but this is pretty sweet!" Soos said with a delightful smile before trudging next to Mabel and tackling her.

Dipper shook his head and climbed out of the pit. He dusted himself off. "Disgusting." He muttered. Dipper looked over to his right at the arcade. There was actually some decent games he wouldn't mind all that much playing. So Dipper waltzed over to the ski-ball machine and inserted two of his small golden tokens into the slot.

The round white balls dispensed and Dipper began rolling them up the slope, sinking four one-hundred point shots in a row. Dipper reached down to grab the next ball when he felt his hand touch something cold, soft, and limp. Dipper looked down at what his hand was touching and jumped back and screamed when he saw that it was a dead mouse.

Mabel and Soos saw that Dipper was hunched over and ready to puke. The Mystery Shack handyman and Mabel ran out of the ball pit and made their way to Dipper, trying to comfort him.

"What's wrong dude?" Soos asked, putting his arm around Dipper.

Dipper whined. "I touched a dead mouse." He said, pointing in its direction without facing the dead rodent. "I'm probably going to catch the bubonic plague now."

Mabel searched high and low in the direction that Dipper was pointing, not able to find anything. "Dead mouse? I don't see anything."

Dipper looked up and peered into the hole that the white balls came out of. The mouse was gone without a trace. "What!" Dipper exclaimed, searching the surrounding area frantically. "I swear it was here!" Dipper yelled.

Mabel grabbed Dipper and shook him. "I think you need a drink, bro."

Dipper calmed down and took a deep breath. "Maybe you're right, I am a little hungry too." He stated as he rubbed his stomach. "But I don't want that disgusting pizza... especially with that rat on the loose."

Just as Dipper said that, the manager walked by and gave the three of them a dirty look before bumping into Stan, who was on his way to see what all of Dipper's commotion was about. "Watch where you're going buddy!" Stan yelled angrily as he pushed the manager out of his way.

The manager, a short and stocky fella with no hair and a goatee, said nothing to Stanford Pines as he watched him walk up to Dipper with disdainful eyes. The manager then walked up to the mouse and whispered something into his ear. They both disappeared into a room that had an _Employees Only_ sign hanging on it.

Stan walked up to Soos, Mabel and Dipper. "What's wrong Mabel? I thought I heard you screaming."

Mabel glared at Stan with squinted eyes. "That was Dipper."

Dipper laughed awkwardly. "Let's go get that food, eh?"

So the four of them walked over to the dining area. Then again, dining was such a strong word for Chuck E. Cheese. It was more of a food court with one place to eat and a small place to place your order.

They walked to the line and waited behind four families as they glazed over the menu, determining what they wanted to devour. Stan felt the sudden urge to urinate though. "I'll be back kids, I have to use the restroom. Soos, order for me. I'll take the specialty pizza." Stan ran to the bathrooms that were in the back of the building.

Dipper read every item on the menu before turning to Mabel. "Every single item on this menu sounds appalling." Dipper watched as a kid walked by him with a greasy slice of pepperoni pizza on a paper plate. "Talk about fine dining." Dipper said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm going to get the Mouse Nuggets." Mabel said cheerfully as she determined what flavor milkshake she would order.

Dipper eyed the dining area around them. It was completely sealed off from the rest of the of the building. There were about ten poorly painted, red picnic tables and a salad bar in the back. The tiles were a yellow-stained white and the walls had portraits drawn by younger children of them with the mouse. One of the portraits in particular vexed Dipper. He turned to Soos, who was deep in thought. "Soos, tell me that portrait doesn't give you the chills."

Keeping his eyes on the menu and not paying any attention to Dipper Soos said. "It doesn't give me the chills."

"Seriously Soos." Dipper complained as he tried turning the heavy handyman around.

Soos complied and looked at the portrait. "Woah dude, that is creepy." The portrait, which was drawn by a five year old by the name of Ben, featured Ben sitting next to the mouse at a picnic table. However, that's not what was disturbing. Ben had drawn small utensils in his and the mouse's hands, and on the plate was spaghetti. An arrow was pointing to the plate that said mommy in the kids handwriting.

Mabel looked at the portrait after she decided to order a vanilla milkshake. "Don't you see the mom's right there." Mabel said, trying to point it out from afar.

"I don't see her." Dipper said, squinting his eyes.

The three of them didn't get much more time to examine the drawing, since it was their turn to order.

Stan washed his hands in the sink as the guy in the mouse costume walked in. Stan didn't feel like getting into a fight or an argument, so he kept quiet. Stan glanced over to the mouse costume. He watched in disgust as the mouse quickly went into the stall, walked out six seconds later and walked to the sink, sniffing his finger the whole time. The mouse then opened its mouth and began sucking on its finger.

Stan turned the faucet off and avoided eye contact as he turned on the hand dryer. The loud noise filled Stan's ears as the hot air dried off hiss hands. Stan could have sworn that the mouse had said something to him, but he decided not to respond back.

Stan was about to walk out of the bathroom when he felt something being wiped on the back of his black jacket. The mouse had picked its nose and wiped it on Stan's black suit coat. Stan turned around and punched the mouse in its snout. Stan was expecting an ow, but he received a squeak instead. Stan looked at the mouse confused before realizing that he was being charged at. The mouse tackled Stan into the wall. Stan's head smacked against the dirty tiled wall, knocking him unconscious. The mouse put Stan's body in one of the stalls, facing upright on the toilet, before leaving the bathroom.

Dipper eyed the mouse as he walked by the twins and Soos snarling. Mabel was ordering he food at the time. "I'll have the Mouse Nuggets and a vanilla milkshake."

The disgruntled teen behind the counter typed the order in on his computer screen. "Fries or applesauce?" He asked, annoyed with yet another customer.

"Uh... fries please." Mabel said with excitement.

The teen pressed a few keys and a receipt printed. "Your order number is 618. It'll be ready in half an hour." He said as his voice cracked. He handed Soos the ticket. Soos nodded and the three of them sat down at a picnic table.

"What now?" Dipper asked, bored out of his mind.

As if someone knew what Dipper asked, a loudspeaker came on and filled the room. "Chuck E. Cheese history tour will be ready in five minutes. Come join this fifteen minute tour as we give you the history of this historic franchise. Everyone gets a coupon for ten free tickets if they join now.

Mabel turned to Soos and Dipper. "Can we?" She asked. "I could really use those ten tickets for the crown." She said, trying to persuade the boys.

Dipper looked at Soos and they both sighed. Mabel took their sign of disappointment as a yes and hopped up and down. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said excitedly. Dipper glanced over to the kitchen and ran to the bathroom at what he saw. Mabel and Soos looked at each other, confused about why Dipper had run away. Dipper wasn't able to make it to the sink, so he threw up in the middle of the bathroom floor.

Dipper wanted to leave this place right now. The first thing Dipper saw didn't even take place in the kitchen. Dipper had seen a baby throw his pizza crust on the ground, only for the mother to pick it up and give it back to the baby, so that he could salivate and teeth on the crust.

Then... what Dipper saw in the kitchen, was appalling and unforgiving. First, Dipper saw one of the cooks, another disgusting teenager, sneeze all over the burgers he was flipping. Next to him, he saw an older lady spitting in someones drink before closing the lid on it. Finally, the most atrocious of all the acts. Dipper had seen the same teen that had taken their order, ejaculating into the blender behind some "cover." Dipper could only assume that was going to be "The Super Thick Milkshake" as the menu had put it, quite possibly Mabel's vanilla milkshake as well.

Dipper looked around for paper towels, but of course it was a bathroom that only had the hand dryers. Dipper wasn't sure what to do, he wanted to leave it there for the disgusting employees to clean up. But at the same time, they would probably use it as an ingredient. Dipper didn't have any other option... He bent down and scooped up the chunky yellow bile and threw it into the sink. he repeated the process until the sink was full of the yellow regurgitated breakfast he had once eaten. Dipper turned on the faucet and watched as the water flushed it out of the sink and down the drain. Dipper shook his head as he washed his hands. He reached for the soap dispenser, only to find out they were out of soap. "Fantastic." He said to himself as he rinsed his hands as best he could with water. He had seen a hand sanitizer station by the front of the arcade, so he would have to make due with that. Dipper shut off the faucet with his elbow and dried his hands with the hand driers before leaving the bathroom.

Dipper walked back towards Mabel and Soos, keeping his eyes straight ahead. "Let's go." He muttered angrily as they followed him.

"What happened?" Mabel asked her brother as he pushed the hand sanitizer dispenser, receiving a glob of clear liquid onto his hands.

"Just don't drink that vanilla milkshake." Dipper said as he shook his head, the vivid imagery of the teen rubbing came into his mind as he shook it out of his head.

Suddenly, the three of them were grabbed by the manager who welcomed them with a smile. "Are you here for the tour?" He asked. Mabel was about to respond when he cut her off. "Good! Right this way!" The man lead them to a red curtain on the other side of the building.

"Where's everyone else?" Dipper asked as he noticed no one else was in their tour group.

"You're it. We have a strict three person limit per tour group." The man said still smiling.

Mabel hopped up and down. "I've never been so excited to learn." She said with wide eyes.

"That's the spirit!" The man said as he pulled back the curtain. The first room was poorly lit. "After you." He said as he bowed and motioned for the three of them to start walking.

Dipper could tell that something was not quite right with the manager. They slowly walked into the mostly dark room as the manager closed the curtain behind them. He turned on the lights and a bunch of pictures of the evolution of the Chuck E. Cheese mouse appeared. "Back in 1893, our founder Tom L. Raymond discovered a mouse with radioactive abilities." He boomed as he walked forward. "After he determined that he could extract these abilities, he drank the extract. Sadly, nothing happened, except Tom's death a few months later." The man smiled. "Speaking of death."

The man pulled a rope from the corner as Soos, Mabel and Dipper felt the floor below them collapse. They fell on a stack of woodchips in a dark room. The three of them watched in horror as the ceiling above them closed. Dipper took out a flashlight he always carried around and turned it on. It was a small room, with one door. There were various skulls, hand and leg bones scattered across the floor. Not to mention blood stains all over the wall.

"I'm scared." Mabel cried, shaking in Soos' arms as he tried comforting her.

Dipper ran up to the wooden door and turned the knob. "It's locked." He said in vain as he started pounding on the door. "Let us out!" He screamed, pound after pound.

The door swung open, hitting Dipper in the nose as he flew backward. His nose was bleeding as he looked up in shock to see the mouse that was waving at the front of the building when they walked in. The mouse said nothing as Mabel cried out to it. "Help us Chuck E!" She screamed.

Mabel ran up to the mouse, Dipper tried to stop her, but he missed his tackle as Mabel jumped over him and held onto the mouse's leg. "Please let us out!" She said, now bawling.

The mouse simply squeaked as it took its four fingered hand and gripped the top of Mabel's head. "Let go!" Dipper screamed to both of them... but neither of them listened. The mouse pulled up as hard as he could, forcing Mabel's neck to snap cleanly off from the rest of her body. Dipper and Soos were shouting in terror as they saw Mabel's frightened head in the mouse's hand. The spine was extending out of the neck and was dripping with blood. The mouse threw it behind him and kicked Mabel's lifeless body off his leg.

Dipper began to back up, his nose oozing with blood. The mouse crept closer to him, but turned to Soos, who was too frightened to move. The mouse reached out for Soos's neck, but he slapped the rodent's arm away and tugged on its head. "Dude! This isn't a costume!" He shouted as he tried to punch the mouse in the face. The mouse grabbed Soos hand and bent it backward, snapping Soos' wrist in half as he shouted in pain. The mouse ripped Soos' hand off his body and threw it at Dipper, who batted it towards the door, which was still open. "Run dude!" Soos cried to Dipper as the rat reached his hand out again.

Dipper had to help Soos though, he couldn't live with himself if he didn't try. But it was too late. The rat slashed Soos' neck before biting into it with his fangs. Soos' gurgled as blood splattered and slid down his throat as he fell to the floor.

"No!" Dipper shouted as he ran out of the room, a trail of blood dripping from his nose as he left the room. The mouse didn't run after him, he only patiently walked. Dipper looked to his left and right, both had doors. Dipper ran to his left and opened the door, only to find a pile of bodies stuffed inside. Dipper held his breath as he shut the door and ran the other way. He nearly ran into the mouse as he tried the door that was to his right. He opened it and found people with white bio-suits on, pulling apart bodies and sticking them on conveyor belts to be chopped up. Dipper ran through the mostly white room and began climbing metal stairs, but he felt something grab his ankle. It was the mouse. "Help me!" Dipper screamed to the workers as he grabbed one of the white legs of a bio-suit. The person did not look down, but instead shook his ankle and Dipper's hand off. "Please help!" Dipper cried as the mouse dragged him out of the white room.

"Don't kill me, you coward!" Dipper screamed at the mouse as he flailed his limbs. The mouse brought him to a dead end and knocked on the wall. A portion of the wall opened and a secret room was exposed. It was dark and glowed a bright green color. There were tubes with what appeared to be the early stages of a cloning process. "What is this?" Dipper shouted as he tried to hit the mouse, missing badly. The mouse threw him in a pool of green liquid as Dipper floated down and swallowed some on accident. It tasted of lime and corn syrup. Dipper swam up to the surface and coughed as he grabbed the side and pulled himself up on the stony ground. His hat remained in the pool, innocently floating at the top.

The mouse turned around and left, leaving Dipper in the room, alone. Dipper caught his breath and ran up to the wall. "Let me out!" He screamed as he slapped the wall with his hand. Suddenly, Dipper felt a jolt of pain through his body. Dipper's vision became slightly blurry as he stumbled backwards and landed on the ground. "What's going on?" Dipper said scared as he rubbed his eyes. He was color blind. Dipper had a hard time making out some of the colors in the room, when he felt another jolt. He screamed in pain as he felt something crawl on his body. He looked down to see that he had grown gray fur. "What's happening!" Dipper shouted again as he scurried over to the wall and pounded. but another painful attack hit him, right above the ass, as a tail grew threw his shorts. Dipper opened his mouth and let out a squeak as the pain jolted through his body again.

* * *

Stan awoke on a toilet in the bathroom as he held his head and brought it forward, revealing dried blood. "What happened?" He groaned as he stood up. Stan opened the stall and washed the blood off his hands, before leaving the bathroom. Stan walked up tot he counter and asked the disgusting teen if he had seen Soos, Mabel and Dipper as he tried to explain their appearances. "No. It's a blue pine tree." Stan said as he slapped his own face.

"Oh... They went on a tour." He said with a smirk. "But their food is ready." He said as he slapped a tray full of food on the counter.

Grunkle Stan carried the tray to a seemingly clean picnic table and sat down. He looked around. "Well, I'm starving." He said as he looked at his slice of Specialty Pizza. "I wonder what makes this so special?" Stan said as he took a bite out of the pizza. "It's not half bad, whatever it is." Little did Stan know, that pieces of Mabel and Soos were chopped up and cooked on the pizza. Stan took a slurp from the vanilla milkshake and leaned back.

The big mouse walked over to Stan with a smaller mouse companion and they placed Dipper's pine tree hat on the table as they walked away to go greet more children.


End file.
